


在一起之前大英政府在想什么

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	在一起之前大英政府在想什么

1.

Mycroft总是被Sherlock说胖之后就变得有点神经质。虽然不显山不露水，但是他看人时总是不自觉的先打量一下对方的身材，身材好的人就多看两眼，然后在心里隐隐树立一个目标，身材不好的就暗自得意。

Mycroft本身不是肌肉型的体质，所以不管怎么练都是细长的身形，就算在跑步机上挥汗如雨，也没练出一星半点的肌肉。

Sherlock当然了解自家哥哥虽然看起来对任何事都无所谓的态度但实际上对自己的外形在意的很，说他胖倒不是因为他真胖，就是想把自己在Mycroft那儿丢的脸在别的地方找补一下，免得那家伙得意忘形。

 

2.

Greg是在某一次办案过程中被大英政府盯上的。Sherlock第一百零一次用他的身份ID刷开了机密部门的门禁，在里面搜索问询肆意妄为。国安部门打电话给他的时候，Mycroft确定自己额头的青筋狠狠的跳了几下。

“Holmes先生您的身份ID这个月已经5次出现授权问题了，如果再一次的话我们将会考虑重新评估您的授权级别……”

“很抱歉，不会再有下次了。”

小混蛋，非得我亲自去收拾你是吧。

于是这天Sherlock一出了机密部门的大门，就迎面对上了一张已经看腻了的脸。

“你居然还亲自来了？”Sherlock的口气依然欠揍。

“当然，我敢保证如果我再不来，你的下半辈子一定会在监狱里度过。”Mycroft咬着后槽牙，声音都是从牙缝里出来的。

“我觉得在监狱里好像也没有什么不好。”

就在两个人剑拔弩张的时候一个声音不合时宜的顺着空气传来，打破了这令人窒息的场面。

“Sherlock你这么急叫我过来是……”

来者似乎也注意到了这里诡异的氛围，于是后半截话就这样轻飘飘的消失在了风里。

“哦当然，凶手就是那个曾经做过间谍现在金盆洗手了的男人，去逮捕他，就在他家里。”Sherlock看都没看Greg一眼，只把这一连串的单词噼里啪啦的吐在他脸上。

Greg Lestrade，苏格兰场的探长，35岁，离异，无子女，目前单身。

Mycroft的眼前出现了这些资料，然后又下意识的打量了一下Greg的身材。

Holy shit.

宽肩窄腰长腿，就算是一身普通的衬衫牛仔裤都掩不住这个人的绝佳身材，可以预见在衣服下面一定有Mycroft羡慕的漂亮肌肉。

“呃……好的，我这就派人过去。”Greg看气氛不对，准备开溜，突然面前出现了一只手。

“你好DI Lestrade，我是Mycroft Holmes，Sherlock的哥哥。”前一秒还和Sherlock剑拔弩张的男人一瞬间变了一副笑脸，颇有一点春风化雨的气势。

“您好Holmes先生，久仰。”Greg伸出手握上他的，对着最顶头的上司干巴巴的来了这么一句。他发誓虽然没有人不知道Mycroft Holmes但是亲眼见到真的是第一次啊！！

 

3.

这是这么久以来Mycroft第一次觉得一个人的身材这么好，是刚刚好的那种好。

很多男士为了练出好身材每天在健身房挥汗如雨，最后块头是有了肌肉也有了，好看当然也好看，但不知道为什么总是带着一种人工制造的廉价感，漂亮的表面下还是一层空心。

Greg不一样。

警察的身份让他必须每日风里来雨里去，追捕犯人或是去查案都得自己亲自上手，他的身材是实打实的，别看块头不大，肌肉好像也只是薄薄一层，但那肌肉的力量可不是健身房和蛋白粉能比的。

于是Mycroft像个变态一样利用职务之便弄到了很多Greg的照片，有站着的有坐着的还有跑着的，有在酒吧里喝酒的有在大街上瞎溜达的还有……

Mycroft的喉结明显滚动了一下，心跳不自觉的加速，拿着照片的手用了力。

那是张Greg在地下停车场的照片，他倚在车门边，似乎是有些不悦的蹙着眉，目光冰冷，食指和中指间夹着一根烟，而滤嘴被虚叼在唇间，烟雾氤氲模糊了他的轮廓。

平心而论Mycroft不喜欢抽烟也不喜欢烟草的味道，但是这一刻，照片里抽着烟的男人性感的让人想要犯罪，那烟雾似乎从照片里飘了出来，让空气都沾染了男性荷尔蒙的味道。

Mycroft的手指抚上了照片中的人，很快确定了这是心动的感觉。

 

4.

大英政府追人的方式怎么也得和普通人有点差别，鉴于他们还不熟，所以经常往Greg面前凑是必不可少的。苦了苏格兰场的一众警官法医们，最最最顶头上司时不时就来溜达一圈，还总挂着副诡异莫测又和煦的笑，而后就到探长办公室一待就是俩小时，搞得大家战战兢兢，生怕这位去给自家探长打小报告然后落得个扣工资扣奖金的下场。

而实际上，对于苏格兰场的例行巡视只不过是为了找个进Greg办公室的理由。

Greg在这方面迟钝的很，他只是觉得最近是不是没有什么重要的事，不然大英政府怎么这么闲天天来他这坐着聊些有的没的，还总带着若有似无的微笑和难以形容的目光。

明明他们不熟，现在好像是被迫熟了起来。

Greg低下头努力的试图把桌上文件的字看进去，办公室里一时很安静，但是Mycroft的目光像是有实体一样，移向哪里哪里就热了起来。

Greg的耳尖有点红，同时还觉得办公室里温度似乎太高了。

 

5.

“Anderson！你干嘛把空调调那么低！”

 

6.

他的办公室宽敞透亮，适合做点什么。

如果藏在他的办公桌下给他口交，他一定会很舒服，但是因为在工作场所他又必须得保持清醒和正常。

他的耳朵可能会红透，没准连脖子都是粉色的。

他握着笔看似在工作，可是实际上文件上写的东西他怎么努力也看不明白，头脑被下身的快感支配，一片混沌。

他很紧张，因为他的腹部紧绷着，这样真漂亮，他的腹肌轮廓会更加明显。但是他的老二却湿的一塌糊涂，在嘴里涨得又大又硬。

他的全身上下都衣着完好，除了被拉开的裤链。

他只能小声的发出一些鼻音，眼睛也不像平时那么清明，含着一点水意。

真是可怜。

他受不了的射出来时双手会紧紧攥着椅子的扶手。然后头向后仰拉出一条流畅的弧。

他的精液会灌满我的嘴，而我会当着他把它们咽下去，然后舔舔嘴唇，他就会又受不了的红成一片。

 

7.

他的办公桌很大很厚实，上面除了文件和电脑没什么别的东西。

如果可以趁他不注意把他压在桌上，他一定会挣扎着想要逃开，但是我会贴着他的耳边告诉他他发出的动静太大了外面会听到，说不定还会进来看看。

然后他一定会不敢再挣扎，只能咬着唇强迫自己不发出任何声音。他的嘴唇会被咬成艳红的颜色，上面还沾着水光，最适合亲吻。

我会从他的耳根一路亲吻到锁骨，然后把他的衬衫扣子一颗一颗的解开，露出他紧实的胸膛和平坦的腰腹。我的舌头会沿着他肌肉浅浅的沟壑舔下去，直到他受不了这种痒发出一点呜呜咽咽的声音。

他的腰会随着我的动作小幅度的扭动，而我的手会从后颈开始抚摸他光滑的背。他的肩胛骨微微突出，像蝴蝶的两个翅膀。他的腰窝很深很敏感，我稍微一用力就会泛红轻颤。

扩张时的细小水声是他最受不了的，他会羞耻的闭上眼睛，咬住自己的指关节直到它们微微泛白。

然后我会扶着我的老二插进去，他的里面很紧很热，因为紧张还会不停地收缩张阖。而我偏要往他最敏感的一处顶，让他只能颤抖着承受。

但是我知道他喜欢这样，我没有碰他的老二，可是你看，他的老二硬的出水，直直的戳在我的肚子上。

 

8.

Mycroft约了Greg一起吃晚餐。

Greg吃东西的时候很安静，把牛排切成小块，然后放进嘴里细细咀嚼。

Mycroft喜欢看他吃甜点的样子，粉嫩的舌尖从银色的小勺上飞快的把蛋糕卷走，唇边还沾了一点雪白的奶油。

真想把我的老二上都涂满奶油，然后让他一点一点的舔干净，最后含着它。他的嘴里一定很热，他的舌头也一定很灵活。我要在快射的时候把它抽出来，然后把精液全部射到他英俊的脸上，没准它们还会流到脖子上和胸口。

 

9.

这天他们本来是要去贝克街探访一下Sherlock的，不料突然有了案子，Greg只能提前离开。

他没开车，而是骑了一辆苏格兰场的越野摩托。男人的小心思总是显而易见，机车尖啸的引擎声永远都比汽车要更让人血脉贲张。

夹克，紧身的皮裤，还有一双机车靴和架在鼻梁上的墨镜，帅的一塌糊涂。

他跨上摩托的动作潇洒流畅，长腿的线条被修身的裤子完美的勾勒，腿部的肌肉隐隐昭示着力量。

他挥了挥手，一骑绝尘。

这样的一双腿似乎应该坐在什么地方挨肏，他的机车就不错。他的腿只能缠着我的腰，坐在我的老二上上下起伏，他会自己主动的抬起腰再落下去，让我的老二每次都恰好顶到他最喜欢的那点，最后射的机车的皮质座椅哪儿都是。

或者我可以不进去，让他背对着我把腿并拢，然后我会插进他的大腿之间，而他结实的大腿根会紧紧的包裹着我，那里的皮肤一定很嫩很滑，不会比他的小屁股差太多。我会“不小心”地蹭过他的会阴，让他舒服的喊出来。

最后我会让他转过来对着我，把腿张开，把所有部位都暴露出来，然后我要全部射在他的腿上、他的小腹上还有他的老二上。

哦还有他的脚踝。

最适合留下一个树莓色的吻痕。

 

10.

“或许，Greg，你可以成为我的伴侣吗？”

“我还以为你要等到Sherlock可以自体受精然后弄出个小崽子那天再跟我说呢。”

“……”

“我们这样会不会牵扯任职回避？”

“除非你离开英国，不然一定会。”

“那怎么办？”

“没关系他们不敢对我怎么样。”

“……”

“该死的官僚。”

 

11.

他的身体实际摸起来比想象中的还要好一万倍。

 

12.

“Mycroft我警告你，如果你再用你的眼神强奸我就滚出我的办公室。”

 

13.

这真是太下流了。

不过感觉真好。

 

——FIN——


End file.
